


River

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: One that got away.
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	River

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt, 'river'

"Do you still have the one with the river?" 

Ignatz looked up from the sketch he'd been working on, of the striped cat who shared the studio he was renting in Fhirdiad. He'd heard the door, but usually anyone coming in didn't head straight for him. 

He had not expected Sylvain. 

"No, it sold," Ignatz replied, not entirely surprised by how crestfallen Sylvain looked a moment later. 

"I should have bought it the other day..." 

"I could see about another, similar one?" Ignatz offered. "I still have the sketches." 

Sylvain quickly nodded. 

And wouldn't Sylvain be surprised on his birthday.


End file.
